1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly, to a cable connector assembly used in high frequency signal transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that a grounding device is often used to reduce the crosstalk in an electrical connector, and particularly to reduce the crosstalk in an electrical connector terminating with a coaxial wire for transmitting data at a high speed. Such an electrical connector having a relevant grounding bus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,620. The grounding bus has a base strip portion, and a plurality of axially rearwards extending tab-like fingers arranged in a row extending widthwise of the wire and bent to juxtaposition with the bent bared portions of the coaxial shield. The grounding bus connects the braidings of the coaxial wire with the grounding contacts of the electrical connector so as to establish a grounding path therebetween for crosstalk prevention. However, soldering the grounding bus to the braidings decreases the assembly efficiency compared with a simple mechanical engagement therebetween. Meanwhile, the grounding bus and the grounding contacts are partially insert molded, which also complicates the manufacture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,582, a cable connector assembly for contacting with a mating electrical connector includes a first and a second housing members, a wire with a plurality of wires, an upper and a lower shield members, and a plurality of contacts. Each wire has a central signal conductor and a grounding braiding layer around the signal conductor. The connector assembly is horizontally mated with the mating connector. A grounding bar is soldered to the grounding braiding of the wires. The upper and lower shield members attached onto the first housing member are engagingly jointed with each other and electrically contact with a shield member of the mating connector. Meanwhile, the upper shield member further forms a plurality of spring fingers extending inside the first housing member to electrically engage with the grounding bar received therein. Therefore, a grounding path from the wire to the mating connector is established. The grounding bar electrically connecting all the wires advances the capability in grounding, but it is a trouble to assemble the grounding bar on the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,852 discloses a cable connector assembly including a wire set and an electrical connector. The wire set has a plurality of signal wires, a grounding wire and a shielding braid layer surrounding both the signal wires and the grounding wire. The connector has a dielectric housing with a plurality of terminals mounted therein, an upper shell and a lower shell defining a receiving space for receiving the housing therein. The upper shell comprises a rectangular panel, a collarlike strip connecting to the rectangular panel, and a pair of side panels. The lower shell includes a top plate, a bottom plate and side plates each defining a soldering tab thereon. The grounding wire is soldered to a soldering tab and the signal wires are soldered to corresponding terminals. The strip is crimped to the wire set. However, a grounding wire is required, and the juncture between the grounding wire and the soldering tab is not very reliable.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the above problems and meet the increasing transmission demand.